


A Valentine's Day Night

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [29]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Brooklyn, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Alec and Magnus go out for Valentine's Day





	

“Eewwweeee” Rafe and Max exclaimed as they walked into the living room.

“And what is so gross my darlings?” Magnus asked although he was fairly sure he knew the answer.

“You and Papa are kissing!” Max replied dramatically.

“Daddy and I kiss all the time.”

“Yeah but not like that.” Rafe replied

That was true they usually saved their make out sessions when their boys were not around, but it was Valentine's Day and the boys had been playing nicely in their room.

It was probably for the best that they'd been interrupted as Lily and Maia were almost here.

Almost as if the girls could hear his thoughts the doorbell rang.

“Hey Magnus, Alec, boys” Maia greeted.

“Thanks again for babysitting” Magnus replied.

“Well you know it's not like we have any plans at all tonight.” Lily protested.

“Come on Lily where else would you like to spend the evening than with the cutest little shadowhunter and the cutest little warlock!?” Maia replied to her.

“I'm not cute!” Max exclaimed

“No of course not you're the most ferocious warlock I've ever met. You put your father to shame”

“Lily that's enough” Magnus said

“Fine. I'm just trying to help your offspring.”

“Okay they've had their dinner and we told them they could stay up a little later, but no later than 1 hour past their bedtime because then we really would have a ferocious warlock on our hands.”

“Don't worry Alec. You guys go and have a nice time!” Maia told him.

“Alright you boys be good for Aunt Lily and Aunt Maia okay? Papa and I love you and we'll see in the morning.”

He and Magnus gave each boy a hug and a kiss and then left the vampire and werewolf in charge.

 

They held hands as they walked down the streets in Brooklyn towards the restaurant.

It was one of those new hipster restaurants that seemed to pop up for a few months and then was replaced with something else.

He'd wanted tonight to be special and this place seemed intimate from their website.

 

They walked in and were led to their table. It was by the window so they could people watch.

“Catarina offered to help train Max” Magnus said which brought Alec out of his thoughts.

“I thought you were going to train him?”

“I am and I will, but there's only so much he'll listen to his father about and she's a great teacher.”

“If you both think it's best I don't have a problem with it.”

“I can't believe they're getting so big. Can you believe they're 5 and 7?!”

“I know it seems like yesterday we were up all night with a fussy baby”

“Okay enough about the boys. This is our night and we promised we'd focus on each other.”

“Yeah about that um”

“What's up? Why are you fidgeting so badly?”

“I'm just nervous. There's something I wanted to talk to you about. About us.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow “What about us Alexander?”

“You remember when Dad called a couple days ago?”

Magnus nodded in affirmation.

“Well he wanted to give me the details of the latest council meeting. They made a decision that affects us.”

“What decision did they make Alexander?” Magnus was getting more concerned.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift he'd been hiding and handed it to Magnus. “Magnus look you don't need to be worried it's a good thing I promise. Here this is for you. Happy Valentine's Day babe.”

Magnus took the little box and opened it to reveal an ornate pocket square. It was cream with a gold pattern all around. Magnus looked at it in confusion. He looked from the present to Alec and then back to the present.

Alec could see the gears turning in Magnus’ head and smiled when he finally figured it out.

“They said it was okay? The Shadowhounter council made it official?”

“Yeah they did. Dad said after hours of deliberation it is now Shadowhunter law that a Shadowhunter can marry Shadowhunters of the same sex and downworlders although they did add in the council have to approve the downworlder before the marriage can happen. We can finally get married in gold and God forbid anything happened to me they wouldn't take Rafael away. He'll be yours in Shadowhunter law.” He said with such joy and excitement.

Magnus was speechless. They'd waited so long.

He reached across the table and took Alec's hand. They sat there just looking at each other with such looks of happiness in their eyes until the waitress brought their food and they were forced out of their thoughts.

 

Later as they walked back home Alec pushed Magnus against a wall and started to finish what their children had interrupted earlier in the night. 


End file.
